Nazz (Ed Sentai)
In a different EEnE universe linked to the Super Sentai universe, the powers of all 38 Super Sentai have been slightly damaged by the Sentai vilian Iron Man Mask Temujinhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cross_F%C3%BChrer%7C [1], and sent to Peach Creek, where 14 year old Nazz, led by Edd, find those powers, and must join the other teens in fighting the 37 resurrected villian groups that fought 37 of the 38 Sentai as the Ed Sentai. Biography 'Pre Ed Sentai' After the Big Picture Show, Nazz began to hang out with the Eds more, since they had apologized for the scams at the end of the movie, and began to get Kevin to stop calling them dorks, since he had called them that so much that he still called them dorks. She was able to get Kevin to stop, and then he began to hang out with the Eds more as well. Nazz began to have feelings for both Eddy and Kevin, and couldn't decide on who she should persue, but she put those questions aside one day................... 'Himitsu Sentai Go-Ed' Meanwhile, on a different Earth, the 37th Super Sentai team Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger have teamed with the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes in the Super Hero Taisen Z conflict, and the Super Sentai have defeated the villians when the ground suddenly bursts open from under the Sentai, and they fall over, untransforming in the process. Out from the ground comes the Sentai villian Iron Mask Temujin. He uses his powers to strip the rangers of their morphers, and is just about to destroy them when AkaRed comes in, and uses BoukenRed's BoukenJavelin to whack all of the morphers out of his hands, and they fly out of the destuction filled battle area into Peach Creek, where specially designed morphers land on 5 of the kids' wrists (because the Gorengers never had morphers, special ones were created for the first 3 Sentai). The Momorenger morpher lands on Nazz, the fourth morpher that landed in Peach Creek, and it automatically transforms her into the first Pink Sentai. Nazz hears a transformation, and looks over her backyard to see a bright red light emanting from Edd's house, and, she,Johnny, Ed, and Rolf run over, where they see Edd, as Akarenger, and is taller, speaking in an adult tone, and stronger than he is. Nazz realizes that she, Edd, Ed, Johnny, and Rolf have found the morphers as well, with Ed as Midorenger, Rolf as Kirenger, and Johnny as Aorenger. The kids are all teleported to the Astro Megaship, where Alpha 6 has gathered all of the morphers but the Gorengers', and he turns to see Edd, Johnny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz wearing the Gorenger suits with the morphers on their wrists. He realizes that they have found the morphers, and he informs them all on Super Sentai's history, and that they are the new protectors of the universe. Alpha 6 informs them on Iron Mask Temujin resurrecting his old army from the Gorenger series, and then Eddy, donning an Edopawa Gonpachi look, becomes the mentor of the new Gorengers. The new team then transport out to confront their first villian Baseball Mask under the name ED SENTAI! 'The First Battle' to be added 'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' to be added 'Battle Fever Ed' to be added 'Denshi Sentai DenziEd' to be added 'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' to be added 'Dai Sentai Goggle Ed' 'Kagaku Sentai DynaEd' 'Choudenshi BioEd' 'Dengeki Sentai ChangeEd' 'Choushinsei FlashEd' 'Hikari Sentai MaskEd' 'Choujuu Sentai LiveEd' 'Kousou Sentai TurboEd' 'Chikyuu Sentai FiveEd' 'Choujin Sentai JetEd' 'Kyoryu Sentai ZyuEd' 'Gosei Sentai DaiEd' 'Ninja Sentai KakuEd' 'Chouriki Sentai OhEd' 'Gekisou Sentai CarEd' 'Denji Sentai MegaEd' 'Seijuu Sentai GingaEd' 'KyuKyu Sentai Go-Go-Ed' 'Mirai Sentai TimeEd' 'Hyakujuu Sentai GaoEd' 'Ninpuu Sentai HurricaneEd' 'Bakuryuu Sentai AbaEd' 'Tokusou Sentai DekaEd' 'Mahou Sentai MagiEd' 'GoGo Sentai BoukenEd' 'Juken Sentai GekiEd' 'Engine Sentai Go-On-Ed' 'Samurai Sentai ShinkenEd' 'Tensou Sentai GoseiEd' 'Kaizokou Sentai GokaiEd' 'Tokumei Sentai Ed-Busters' 'Hikonin Sentai AkibaEd' Nazz will make an appearence in AkibaEd, but it's unknown in which episode. 'Zyuden Sentai KyoryuEd' Super Sentai Powers Nazz has control of a mix of all four female Sentai powers: pink, blue, white, and yellow. She alternates her position as the Pink/Yellow Sentai with Sarah- who has matured much more from the 4 year span between BPS and Ed Sentai- Lee, Marie, and May- who have been able to be "mature teens" to impress the Eds. This is a gallery of all of the powers she controls. Momorenger.png|Nazz as Momorenger. Pink5.png|Nazz as Pink5. ChangeMermaid.png|Nazz as ChangeMermaid. PinkFlash.png|Nazz as PinkFlash I, before she left for unknown reasons. BlueDolphin.png|Nazz as Blue Dolphin. PinkTurbo.png|Nazz as Pink Turbo. PteraRanger.png|Nazz as PteraRanger. NinjaWhite.png|Nazz as NinjaWhite, who was the leader of her team, but Nazz granted the leader position to Edd. PinkRacer.png|Nazz as Pink Racer. MegaPink.png|Nazz as MegaPink. GingaPink.png|Nazz as GingaPink II, who's power was originally held by Marie, but she gave up the power because she began to grow weaker from an unknown illness. TimePink.png|Nazz as TimePink, who was the leader of her team, but gave the position to Edd again. GaoWhite.png|Nazz as GaoWhite. AbareYellow.png|Nazz as AbareYellow. DekaPink.png|Nazz as DekaPink. MagiBlue.png|Nazz as MagiBlue. BoukenPink.png|Nazz as BoukenPink. GekiYellow.png|Nazz as GekiYellow, and instead of giving up the position, she attempted the leader status for three GekiEd episodes, but gave it to Edd in episode 4. Go-On Yellow.png|Nazz as Go-On Yellow. ShinkenPink.png|Nazz as ShinkenPink. GokaiPink.png|Nazz as GokaiPink. Yellow Buster.png|Nazz as Yellow Buster. KyoryuPink.png|Nazz as KyoryuPink. Category:EEnE/Super Sentai crossovers Category:Ed Sentai